


Они с тобой

by Lisa_Scott



Category: Original Work, «Жизнь и работа Герберта Оливера О'Нила Остина»
Genre: Drama, M/M, alternative version
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Scott/pseuds/Lisa_Scott
Summary: Оно напало, на тебя. Смогу ли я тебя спасти?(Фанфик посвященный моим персонажам которых я не свела, но решила дать им шанс в альтернативной реальности или Вселенной, одним словом хоть где-то они вместе будут)
Relationships: Якох Тровицки/Герберт Остин





	Они с тобой

Якох и Герберт прогуливались по Торийскому городу Вархутенн, где жил Якох.

Высокие темные небоскребы в форме напоминающие высоченные цилиндры, узкие улицы, белые дороги. Ради безопасности Герберт снова перевоплотился в девушку, они держались за руки. Герберт ощущал исходящее от Якоха беспокойство и знал его причину.

—Якох, ты же догадываешься что может случиться если они…—Шепотом сказал Герберт, с опаской рассматривая торийцев и прочих жителей.

—Герберт можешь не говорить мне об этом я понимаю в чем дело, но и злиться я не могу. Я даже не могу прогуляться с тобой нигде!

—Но ты можешь я же с тобой.

—Ты понимаешь, что я гуляю с тобой, а как будто и нет! Ты это не ты, конечно все черты похожи, глаза, цвет волос, одежда, но это не твоё лицо, голос, тело! Я схожу с ума! —Шипел Якох.

—Мне жаль Якох, честно жаль, когда все кончиться мы сможешь жить так как, хотим я обещаю тебе. —Проводя большим пальцем по ладони Якоха говорил Герберт.

—Я знаю, только вот когда этот момент настанет. —Вздыхая говорил Якох.

Он отшатнулся, когда посмотрел на Герберта, который как будто словил паническую атаку. Герберт смотрел куда—то, а точнее на кого—то на дороге и среди той толпы, которая переходила дорогу, Якох не понимал на кого смотрит Герберт. Якох подошёл вплотную и шёпотом спросил:

—Кто там?

Герберт, посмотрев на него, резко схватил его руку, и они побежали, расталкивая людей.

—Герберт куда мы бежим?! Кто там был?!—В панике кричал Якох, но Герберт все бежал и бежал не оглядываясь.

Как только они выбежали на главную площадь, которая была больше круглой формы, с белой мостовой, по середине стоял какой-то монумент, а вокруг куса небольших чёрных цилиндрических зданий, в которых располагались кафе, магазины, бары и прочие заведение. Оглянувшись Герберт побежал с Якобом к одному из кафе на первом этаже.

Интерьер кафе был обычным для токийских кафе, белые стены, серые потолки и пол, чёрная блестящая мебель, кожа, странного цвета цветы. Якох и Герберт сели за небольшой столик и попросили у официанта зелёный чай и кофе.

Как только официант ушёл, Якох взглянул на лицо Герберта. Оно выражало испуг, страх, ненависть, он глубоко дышал, пытаясь привести себя в норму. Якох взял Герберта за руку и гладил большим пальцем ладонь, недавно Якох заметил, что Герберта обычно успокаивает это движение. И как официант принёс напитки и Якох убедился, что Герберт более-менее успокоился, спросил:

-что это было, Герберт?

—Это страшный секрет грегорианцев Якох, страшный…

—Расскажи мне. Прошу!

—Я не могу называть Их так по имени, ты можешь посчитать меня ребёнком боящегося какое—то выдуманное чудовище, но это не так! Поверь! —Ответил шёпотом Герберт, в его голосе звучали нотки истерики.

—Герберт я бы так никогда не сказал или не подумал, ты не на штуку испугался, расскажи мне что это такое? —Держа Герберта за руку, ответил Якох.

—Тогда слушай. Многие думают, что у грегорианцев нет врагов способных их уничтожить, есть перечень рас, которые могут вытянуть ядро и прочее, но первое замечание ложь. Уже как несколько тысяч существуют Они. Они могут выглядит как угодно, Они охотятся за мыслями, чувствами, воспоминаниями, страхами и могут даже могут превратить мозги в кашу. К счастью, того случая ещё не было, но я знаю другие последствия! Многие мои родственники в прошлом становились безвольными куклами, иногда живыми трупами из-за встречи с Ними.

—Ты почувствовал, что кто-то из них рядом, верно? —Спросил Якох, он дрожал от страха, хоть и старался этого не показывать.

—Да я увидел, почувствовал эта способность помогала многим моим родственникам. Они могут нападать и на других существ, но грегорианцы лучше для них.

—А если мозги испорчены? Если кто-то стал безвольной куклой, то как это исправить?

—Есть вариант ждать лет двадцать—тридцать пока организм грегорианцы сам не восстановиться, есть шанс попросить другого Его, но это опасно!

—Я понял, знай, что я тебя не оставлю в беде, Окей?

—Я знаю Якох и люблю твою смелость, но она не уместна, если грегорианец в опасности то что же случиться с тобой? Нет этого я допустить не могу!

—А как они могут…

—Делать такие вещи? У них сильна телепатия чересчур сильна, не всякий грегорианец может с ними поравняться.

—А ты?

—Не могу, я не прадед, у которого были способности куда лучше.

—А как они умирают?

—Они живут до того момента пока не захотят умереть, либо их не убьют.

—Мне жаль.

—Не нужно меня жалеть, давно грегорианцы не сталкивались с Ними, это должно было рано случиться. —Печально глядя на чай сказал Герберт.

—Только не ты! Не ты! —Прорычал Якох.

—Есть шанс Ему показалось что я был или он меня забудет так как не голоден.

—Черт!

—Якох, все в порядке ладно? Мне лучше, а ещё я не против что-то съесть? Как думаешь, что тут положено даме?

—Вино и самое вкусное что у них есть! —С уставшей улыбкой ответил Якох, подзывая официанта.

***

Якох и Герберт вышли из ресторана ночью направляясь домой к Якоху по большому кругу через дворы.

Герберт накинул своё любое ярко бирюзовое пальто и накинул капюшон, в темноте Якох не понимал, что тот делает Герберт, но как только тот взял его за руку, сразу же понял его и поцеловал костяшки его руки.

—Ты это сделал? —С восторгом и восхищением прошептал Якох.

—Да, мне самому надоело тратить силы. Поддержание образа стоит сил, я очень устал.

—И то верно. Тогда зачем мы дали такой большой круг так ещё и ночью?

—Наверное, потому я не видео город ночью, из окон совсем другое дело? —Ответил Герберт.

—Ты прав, что…

Герберт отстал и повернувшись Якох увидел, что какая—то темная фигура в капюшон держит его за горло.

-что ЗА…ОТПУСТИТЕ ЕГО! -закричал Якох с кулаками направляясь к фигуре шипел Якох.

—Думаю твой дружок говорил тебе, что это опасно верно? Он меня узнал. —Прошептал голос.

—Так вы…—Сказал Якох, он пытался двигаться с места, но у него не получалось. —ОТПУСТИТЕ меня!

—Это не я тебя держу, а твой дружок. —Снова прошептала фигура.

—Герберт…

—Не иди он убьёт тебя. —Прохрипел Герберт.

-что вы с ним сделаете?!

—Тоже что и говорил тебе твой дружок верно? Превращу его мозг в суп, а может в кашу…в пюре. —Рассмеявшись ответил голос.

—Возьмите меня, а не его прошу!

—Не могу.

—Почему?!

—Просто ты мне не по вкусу!

Якоха отбросило к стене дома и из-за удара головой он пал в забытие.

***

Как только он очнулся и смог оклематься он вспомнил о том что произошло и быстро встав в темноте ещё горящих фонарей увидел тело лежащие на дороге.

—Герберт! —Воскликнул Якох.

В слезах он подбежал и подхватил его на руки. Якох звал и звал его, но тот не отвечал. Глаза Герберта были открыты, кожа бледная даже казалось призрачной, губы также были бледными, глаза покрасневшими.

Якох поднял его на руки и чуть ли не бегом, прижимая его как можно ближе к себе побежал к комплексу.

Якох хоть и не оборачивался назад все равно чувствовал на себе чей—то взгляд и молился внутри себя чтобы все закончилось.

***

Якох крутился вокруг Герберта, лежащего на кровати, но тот никак не отзывался на его голос. Он был похож на куклу, безвольную, не живую. Якох чувствовал страх и не только из-за всего того, что произошло только что, но и из-за вида Герберта. Якох чувствовал, что ему неуютно, но отбросив мысли он стал усердно думать.

У него было несколько вариантов.

Первый—ждать двадцать лет, когда Герберт сам восстановится, но Якох сразу же отбросил эту идею. «Я не могу позволить ему жить так, никем, просто ждать не выход!»—подумал Якох.

Оставался другой вариант найти других ИХ, ЭТИХ.

Якох не обращал внимания на Нэнси, которую положил рядом с Гербертом, поэтому, когда она начала говорить он вздрогнул от испуга.

—Якох я понимаю, что тебя вся эта ситуация приводит в ужас…

—ЭТО НЕ УЖАС ЭТО В ТЫСЯЧУ РАЗ ХУЖЕ! -закричал Якох в ответ.

—Тем не менее я пережила многие такие случаи. Я, как и ты боюсь за него, потому что люблю я думаю тебе это ясно, Якох, но я более подкованная так скажем в этом деле, верно? Я молчала весь день, а сейчас дам совет…

-какой?

—Тут поможет только ещё одно. Это, верно? Ты сам это понимаешь. Я знаю где найти одну из Них она помогает грегорианцам восстановить разум после такой атаки, и не только грегорианцам. Другой вопрос в отношении Герберта к ее помощи…

—Он может как—то не так отреагировать?! Мы его спасём чего ещё надо?!

—Якох, —Нэнси как будто вздохнула и выдохнула— Остины, как и все грегорианцы очень разные, но есть у них одна общая черта…гордость так скажем, а также ненависть к этим. И у грегорианцев есть свои постыдные вещи, которые они скрывают от других грегорианцев или людей. Одна из таких вещей — это такой вид помощи. Герберт знает, что такой вид спасения имел место быть у его предков и возможен, но он же не знает кому так помогли и кто именно. Если он узнает, а он узнает, то не миновать нам истерики.

—Я понимаю, в чем дело, но это единственный выход. А о том, что будет разберёмся потом.

—Мы можем, конечно, отправится сейчас, но я думаю тебе стоит отдохнуть и…

—МЫ ЛЕТИМ СЕЙЧАС!

—Уверен? Якох я не против, но ты выглядишь не очень, тебе стоит поспать и…

—Я не смогу заснуть, я знаю, что не смогу заснуть и не стоит пытаться.

—Хорошо. Открой мою крышку…

Якох следовал указаниям Нэнси: открыл ее крышку, спустился вниз в месте с Гербертом которого держал на руках, в какой-то момент Герберт хотел что-то сказать, но у него ничего не вышло, Якох оказался в небольшой комнате с кроватью и положил на неё Герберта, поправил подушки и накрыл его пледом. Тот выглядел так же, но было в нем что-то другое, но что Якох так и не смог понять.

Когда же он обернулся то увидел выход.

Комната, огромная с кучей компьютеров, кнопок, рычажков. Якох терялся в ней. Казалось что он был лишь маленькой точкой в этом пространстве комнаты главного компьютера к счастью, благодаря Нэнси он знал куда нажимать. Встав, к огромной консоли он вводил разные цифры на экране, нажимал кнопки и рычаги. К счастью он не сделал ошибок и нажав в конце главную кнопку ухватился руками за железку рядом. Его знатно тряхануло, но он ничего себе не повредил. И пока все внутри тряслось, его беспокоило столько вопросов возможно поэтому он и отрубился.

***

Якох не мог уснуть. Не потому что он когда отрубился выспался, а потому что сейчас лёжа в гостевой комнате дома той старушки из Этих он не знал что ожидать. Она не была страшной или жуткой, обычная миловидная бабушка если конечно не считать миндалевидных глаз, к тому же чёрных, но не это было самое главное. Его пугало то что возможно она могла сделать хуже и даже ее слова: «ему и так уже высосали все до ниточки мне ничего не останется. Да и я к тому же мыслями существ не питаюсь, смогла перейти на обычную пищу, а если нужно будет только мысли животных беру и то немножко!» Якоха совсем не ободрили. Но не зря Нэнси выбрала именно ее, не зря именно эту халупку в центре леса, ей доверяет Нэнси, считай самый совершенный компьютер из когда-либо созданных. Но все равно Якох было неуютно. И не из-за этой маленькой халупки с ее небольшой кухней—гостиной и двумя спальнями, хотя отчасти и из-за того что маленькой пространствовал все же диалог на него, но и из-за тех мыслей о том что Герберт может закатить истерику, как только она его восстановит, Герберта нельзя будет работать в любом случае нужно добыть ему отпуск на недельку две, нельзя заставлять его переживать он и так много натерпелся в том числе и боли.

«Столько всего, а я не могу ничего сделать!»—подумал Якох.

—Можешь— донёсся голос из соседней комнаты. —Ты мне мешаешь своими громкими мыслями! Нельзя потише?!

—Извините…

—Или лучше сюда завари себе чай и сядь рядом, хоть поговорим.

Якох зашёл в небольшую кухню—гостиную нашёл немного потрескавшуюся чашку и чайник, а также какие—то листы, от которых отдавало запахом мяты и поставил воду.

Герберт лежал на диване, а на кресле, стоявшем рядом расположилась старушка. Ее седые волосы были коротко подстрижены, она была одета в ботинки и простое платье. Сухие тонкие губы были поджаты, а чёрные миндалевидные глаза на иссохшем миловидном лице смотрели в упор на Герберта, который выглядел лучше. Глаза перестали быть красными, кожа стала чуть розовее.

Как только свистнул чайник Якох заварил чай и сел на стул, стоявший рядом.

—Думаю к утру справлюсь. —Кратко ответила старушка.

—Извините, что так поздно…

—Наоборот правильно что прилетели быстро, мне все Нэнси рассказала.

—Вы же ее знаете верно?

—Конечно! Естественно знаю, как же не знать я ее хозяев десять если не больше вылечила.

—Десять?

—Да верно! Некоторых не сильно ранило, и они восстановились сами, но под моим надзором. А вот тяжелых как его только десять.

—Вот оно что.

После минутного молчания старушка обернулась и посмотрела на Якоха, отчего тому стало немного не по себе.

—Переживаешь, верно? Потому что любишь.

—Верно…Я вам не мешаю?

—Лучше уж разговаривать, чем громко думать и отвлекать. Я могу и разговаривать, и лечить одновременно.

—Скажите, а сколько нужно времени на восстановление.

—Думаю день и как новенький, но отдых положен. Не думаю, что хочешь ты чтоб его головные боли терзали, верно?

—Верно.

—Но, если заупрямится, и голова заболит наведи чай из мариининского корня, а если не поможет ко мне сразу же!

—Я понял. Можно узнать ваше имя?

-зачем это тебе?

—Просто, чтобы знать.

—Нет у Нас имён для вас, среди Нашего круга имена есть, но не среди вас. Да и лучше, чтоб он не знал обо мне. Могу я ввести его в забвение и как скажешь ты слово мы определим какое, он проснётся. Хотя, конечно, он будет знать, что его вылечил кто-то из Нас.

—Так странно…

-что?

-что он даже не скажет спасибо вам за спасение?

—Это нормально. Я другая. Да и у всех есть свои жуки в голове. Я понимаю Их, много времени они жили в счастье, думая что им никто не враг и никто не сделает им плохого, а тут Вселенная создаёт Нас. Их кошмар. Те, кто уничтожают мысли и мозги, причиняют огромную боль. Их с детства воспитывают к ненависти к Нам и страху великому.

—Вон оно что, но может его отношение изменится? Логично же, что не все—такие? Вы можете быть не одной?

—Я не одна и это знаю, а вот что насчёт твоего друга судить не могу. У меня некий дар провидения, но тут я бессильна по сравнению с Ним. Если хочешь расскажи, подробнее.

—Хорошо. —Ответил Якох и установился на Герберта вновь. Тот, кажется, начал двигаться или…

—Начинается основной этап и боюсь самый болезненный для него это его воспоминания.

—Плохие, верно?

—Верно. Ему нужна помощь без нее никак!

—Вы поможете? —Спросил Якох, с надеждой, но она быстро разрушилась после слов старушки.

—Не могу. Тут нужен кто-то со стороны я слишком много сил потратила, восстанавливая его в целом, все готово, но на плохие воспоминания у меня сил не осталось.

—Я могу помочь! —После некоторого раздумья воскликнул Якох.

—Ты?! Ну уж нет, это опасно. Не тебе ведать что нужно делать и как правильно, да и был ли…

—Контактов телепатических у меня была уйма, так и вы в его голове тоже вы можете меня направлять верно?

—Верно. Ты уверен, это опасно не только для него, но и для тебя.

—Если есть шанс я готов опробовать любой.

—Спать не хочешь? —По странному спросила старушка.

—Нет, а что?

—Стоило бы измотаешься ты пока будешь там.

—Я справлюсь! —Весело пытаясь вселить в себя каплю уверенности ответил Якох.

—Хорошо, но знай ещё кое-что! Пока не свершишь все до конца ты не можешь вылезти. Только хуже сделаешь!

—Я понял, а что делать…

Якох не успел так как тут же отрубился. У старушки не было выбора в любом случае теперь все спасение зависело от Якоха.

***

Якох оглянулся. Вокруг была тьма и только. «Где я?»—подумал он. Голос старушки послышался не в его голове, а вокруг него, он был везде: «Ты внутри его сознания, найди его, помоги выбраться.».

Якох усмехнулся найти в этой кромешной тьме Герберта? Реально ли это?

Но вот никак не ожидал он что услышит плач. Детский плач, по—видимому.

Якох повернул в какую—то сторону (он сам доконца не мог понять куда) и увидел какую—то фигурку в далека. Именно фигурку. Якох бежал к этой фигурке, которая постепенно росла и росла по мере его приближения к ней. И лишь когда он только приблизился к ней, он узнал кто это был.

Это был Герберт, а точнее его меньшая версия. Якох сел на коленки рядом и дотронулся до его плеча, и держал его там пока мальчик, а точнее меньшая версия Герберта вытирала слёзы.

—Герберт? —Спросил Якох шепотом.

—Я—Якох э—это т—ты? —Спросил Герберт всхлипывая.

—Ты в порядке? Как ты? Я пришёл помочь тебе.

—Но к-как?

—Не важно как. Важно, как ты сейчас?

—Больно.

-Что? —Спросил его Якох.

—Мне очень больно. —Продолжая всхлипывать отвечал Герберт.

Якох сел ближе и подтянул мини—Герберта к себе, притянув его к себе.

—Я пришёл помочь, ты скоро встанешь на ноги.

—Правда? —Чуть успокоившись благодаря голосу Якоха ответил мини—Герберт.

—Конечно верно! Сейчас разберёмся с твоими плохими воспоминаниями и будешь как новенький!

—Слушай сюда, тебе нужно заставить его представить дом, с кучей дверей, слышишь меня? Входите в каждую пока они все не закончатся, ну или по крайней мере штук пяти хватит тогда он сам разберётся. —Ответил голос старушки.

—Кто это? —Спросил Герберт.

—Неважно. Ты понял, что нужно сделать?

—Понял, но…

—У тебя получится представь просто дом с кучей дверей.

Якох увидел, что мини—версия начала усердно думать, поджав губы. Якох тут же улыбнулся, подумав о том, как же он любит, когда Герберт делает так, а когда он начинает грызть карандаш или ручку это же ещё лучше. Думая о них, Якох никак не ожидал что неожиданно увидит кучу дверей.

—Верно. Теперь заходите в пять любых, и ты можешь вернуться. —Ответил голос старушки и замолк.

—Вперёд? —Спросил Якох когда они подошли к первой двери из темно—зелёного дерева.

—Вперед. —Кратко Ответил Герберт хватаясь за серебряную ручку двери.

Первая дверь

«Вроде ничего необычного на первый взгляд. Обычная комната только через чур знакомая такой минималистичный стиль. Это моя каюта на корабле верно! А это кто заходит? Обычно я все запираю, Герберт? Что он здесь…»

Якох заметил, что и мини—версии Герберта с ним рядом нет.

Герберт с воспоминания кинулся к компьютеру Якоха достал пару паддов и начал что-то печатать и лишь подойдя близко настолько близко что Якох видел каждую морщинку на лице Герберта, Якох понял, что он печатал.

Отчёт.

И не один два.

Якох почувствовал укол совести и не только, потому что его друг, а в последствии и главная любовь сидел и делал что-то за него, а потому что этот период Якох отлично помнил. Дата напоминала об этом. Якох тогда решил праздновать своё назначение. Ещё была причина: это вид Герберта, потемневшие круги вокруг глаз, бледная кожа, стали сильнее проглядывать вены, а глаза были немного покрасневшими.

Якох понял в чем дело. Это было скорее не воспоминание, а тот факт, что Герберт решил показать Якоху как ему было больно в те месяцы.

Тогда Якох хоть и заметил, что творилось был отчасти обижен на друга за такое замечание в его сторону, но теперь вся та обида показалась мерзкой, неправильной. Якох был точно виноват.

Якох сел на диван и продолжал наблюдать за Гербертом. Тот методично нажимал на экран и переодически потирал переносицу. Якох знал, что тот потирал переносицу лишь когда работает допоздна и когда сильно уставал. Вдали за дверью слышались веселые крики и звон бокалов.

Тогда они праздновали ещё и победу на какой-то планете, знавшуюся без боя. Якох увидел, что дверь с мягким звуком отъехала. Он увидел себя. Видно, что знатно выпившего, рубашка была открыта на три верхние пуговицы, прическа…можно было назвать это и гнездом. Дело было дрянь. Якох и не помнил того, что он приходил тогда, хотя, зная свою память он понял что и не смог бы этого запомнить.

—Хэй, Герб пошли с нами! —Сказал тот Якох облокачиваясь на стену.

—Я не могу Якох, иди празднуй с ними. —Спокойно ответил Герберт из воспоминания.

—Да ладно тебе пойдём что ты здесь один сидишь?

—Пускай и один, я не хочу пить…

—Да не обязательно с нами пить же! Потанцуем, поиграем! Тут кто-то фырколонок заказал чего…

—Якох?

—А?

—Уйди и закрой дверь пожалуйста! —Угрожающе сказал Герберт.

—Ладно как скажешь. —Можно было сказать, что тот Якох сказал это с ноткой обиды в голосе.

Дверь закрылась, впрочем, как и все исчезло. Кроме дивана и Якоха, который спрятал лицо за руками и горел от стыда. Он почувствовал, что кто-то гладит его по голове.

—Я тут ты чего?

Якох узнал голос Герберта и понял, что перед ним он. Не какая—то мини версия, а он.

—Якох? —переспросил Герберт.

—Ты показываешь мне это воспоминание, а потом спрашиваешь, как я. Мне стыдно! —В отчаянии ответил Якох.

—Ты знаешь почему я не пошёл тогда с тобой?

—Почему? —Якох собрал все свои силы чтобы оторвать руки от лица и посмотреть Герберта в глаза. Те были теми же какими были ещё до всего этого.

—Я не пошёл, потому что был обижен. И не потому, что ты решил выпить, а потому что…мне было так скажем одиноко. Ты ещё тогда мне нравился понимаешь? Да и твои слова о фырколнках меня сильно обидели. Я…

—Ты не виноват. Это же первое воспоминание?

—Первая дверь, верно.

—Значит покажи остальные четыре!

—Хорошо.

Вторая дверь

Видимо Герберт решил не показывать прямо двери, а просто перебрасывать Якоха куда угодно в своём сознании.

Уж что, а вот огромный особняк Якох не ожидал увидеть точнее особняк внутри. А видеть подростка Герберта, почему-то хромающего и держащего высокого, черноволосого парня видно старше его уж точно.

Якох встал неподалёку в тот момент как раз Герберт собирался отойти, но чуть не упал, все же тот парень его придержал.

—Спасибо Фрэнк я…

Якох понял. Фрэнк — это брат Герберта тогда это хоть что-то и объясняет, а особняк видимо был их домом. Якох продолжил слушать их.

—Все нормально. Ты как?

-как я и говорил ходить больно, в принципе, как и двигаться.

—Может возьмёшь больничный? Как ты вообще?

—Нормально. А больничный нельзя!

—Почему это ещё?!

—Я должен работать понимаешь я…

—Пока он жив ты ему нихера не должен ЯСНО!

—Фрэнк…

-какого черта?! ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ ЕГО ОТБРОСИТЬ, А ТЫ…

—Фрэнк он же мой…

—ТАКИЕ ЛЮДИ НЕ ОТЦЫ ТЫ…

—Фрэнк…

—Мне вообще ПЛЕВАТЬ. ДА ХОТЬ ОН КОРОЛЬ ВСЕЙ ГАЛАКТИКИ НИКТО ТАК НЕ ИМЕЕТ ПРАВА ПОСТУПАТЬ.

—Фрэнк тише…он услышит…

—После всего он дрыхнет как медведь, да и если проснётся пускай слышит правду о себе.

—Хорошо.

—Слушай, ты не плач…

Герберт уж точно плакал, Якоху хотелось подойти ближе обнять, утешить, но он никак не мог помочь. Это воспоминание прошлого.

Фрэнк приводнялся брата за плечи, что-то нашептывая.

Сквозь рыдания Герберта Якох различил лишь несколько фраз:

—Почему так…что я сделал не так…я не правильный…

—Ты нормальный, ты все делаешь правильно, хотя тот факт, что ты молча покоряешься уже плохо. Но так-то ты все делаешь верно. Бывают идиоты на свете, и сволочи…и гады и…

—Фрэнк…

—Ах да! Так вот всякое бывает главное давать им отпор и ставить на место. Пойдём ко мне если он решит тебя и побить к тому же, я этого не допущу даже если мне попадёт. У меня и конфеты остались.

—Правда? —Доверчиво, с надеждой спросил маленький Герберт. Его глаза так светились что сердце щемило.

—Правда!

Воспоминание закончилось перед Якобом снова оказалась тьма, теперь он чувствовал сзади себя дыхание.

—Я не мог помочь бы…

—Так же думал и Фрэнк. Но как бы я его не убеждал в обратном он все равно считает, что мог бы сделать большее.

—Он и не мог бы.

—Я и говорил ему. Он мечтал прибить так скажем отца, но у него не вышло. Я до сих пор находясь рядом слышу его мысли об этом.

—А ты?

—Я что?

—Мечтал тоже? —Якох повернулся к Герберта лицом.

—Нет. —Пожимая плечами. —Тогда я был ребёнком, подростком и безоговорочно верил в него и его власть. До сих пор эти установки с детства мешают мне. Я верил, что он чуть ли не бог, а я просто делаю все не так.

—Но…

—Якох, я слышу твои мысли, когда ты внутри моего сознания и знаю, что ты бы хотел увидеть, чтобы было бы если бы Фрэнк вмешался верно?

—Верно.

—Такое воспоминание тоже имеет место быть. Через три месяца после того, что ты видел. А если быть точнее пятое декабря, мне четырнадцать.

Третья дверь

Якох открыл глаза и увидел другую часть того коридора. На улице была точно зима.

Партинис.

Якох услышал крики и Герберта которого держала какая—та рука, ясное дело мужская и эта рука тащила его за дверь в темноту.

Герберт кричал и пытался сбежать, голос за дверью кричал бранные слова.

Якох увидел перед собой пулю? Нет это был тот самый Фрэнк, который оттолкнул Герберта и ударил куда—то в темноту. Послышались крики и такие слова, которые даже сам Якох не слышал.

Фрэнка отбросило, а зачем начало душить что-то неизвестное. Из-за чего Якох вспомнил все те разы, когда Герберт это делал, но тот делал это лишь когда оборонялся и то не всегда.

Герберт как будто очнувшийся подбежал к двери и что-то просил. Из-за всхлипов Якох так и не смог разобрать что он говорил. Вскоре Фрэнк беспомощно упал на пол.

Дверь закрылась, в том числе и воспоминание.

«Никто бы не помог» Якох слышал голос Герберта, но не его самого.

Четвёртая дверь

Четвёртая дверь и четвёртое воспоминание.

Якох даже не ожидал того, что может увидеть.

Герберт, который стоит на каком—то кладбище. Было видно, что ему шестнадцать. И если подумать…Якох понял. Тогда умерла Орнес. Все стало на свои мысли.

Он встал позади Герберта и смотрел на могилу. Ему стало интересно ходит ли Герберт до сих пор туда? Ухаживает за ней? Оба родителя Орнес умерли уже как два года назад.

—Я пытаюсь туда ходить. —Ответил уже взрослый Герберт, стоявший позади Якоха.

—Почему пытаешься?

—Дядя Орнес, который сейчас правит вот в чем дело. Он меня терпеть не может. Она его не любила.

Я все время пытаюсь туда пробраться, но вот как год там стоит стража. Никого не пускают, что уж говорить обо мне. Я скучаю не только по ней, но и по этому кладбищу, оно дарит чувство успокоения…Я решил остановится здесь чтобы отдохнуть и тебе и мне. Здесь спокойней хотя тогда было тоже больно. Я не успел тогда.

Постепенно исчез взрослый Герберт, потом пейзаж, потом надгробие, а потом и маленькая версия Герберта.

Пятая дверь

Последний рывок и все. Якох не верил в то, что все кончится и все будет как по-прежнему.

Якох снова увидел тот же самый коридор с дверями и решил зайти в красную дверь с чёрной ручкой. Зайдя в неё, он увидел Герберта, сидящего на скамейке, обычной деревянной скамейке. Видимо Герберт его заметил по началу, но все же потом заметил. Не смотря на Якоха и смотря в темноту он сказал:

—Знаешь я думаю, что ты тоже имеешь право сам выбрать что будешь смотреть…

—Мы не в кино! Герберт одно воспоминание и все веришь мне? Всего одно! Покажи, что считаешь нужным.

—Кошмар…

—Кошмар? —переспросил Якох.

—Мой кошмар. То, что мне снится иногда и не даёт заснуть. Ты хочешь этого, я же слышу…

—Если не хочешь посмотрим другое плохое воспоминание. —Неуверенно предложил Якох. —Ведь они разными бывают и…

—Кто-то должен знать. Я сам хочу показать, просто скажи…

—Я хочу. —Честно и искренне ответил Якох.

—Это может быть обычно…банально…

—Покажи, прошу. Я не стану смеяться.

—Хорошо.

Якох почувствовал, что сейчас Ленина месте Герберта. Вокруг была темнота. Появился мужчина Якох узнал его это был Люк Остин отец Герберта, но тот исчез, потом Бернадетт, Фрэнк, Саара, Лиззи все появлялись и с печальными лицами исчезали. Появлялся и Якох точнее не тот…Якох не мог понять в чем дело по началу, но затем, кажется, понял.

Они уходят. Люк, ещё какая—то женщина неизвестная Якоху тоже. Герберт боялся остаться один, боялся, что все умрут. Возможно, он скорее боялся не просто смерти в том числе и своей, он боялся чужой смерти.

—Я кричу во сне, зову их, а они уходят. Обычно я звоню или пишу всем, кто жив, но снился мне и успокаиваюсь, когда мне отвечают или перезванивают, потому что я знаю, что они живы. —Ответил голос Герберт откуда—то.

Якох хотел что-то сказать, но не смог.

Он исчез из темноты, потому что его оттуда выкинули, выкинули из сознания Герберта.

***

Якох проснулся в гостевой комнате. Он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим. Настолько насколько возможно было быть отдохнувшим спав двадцать четыре часа. Полежав в постели, он пытался вслушиваться в то, что творилось вокруг.

По началу он ничего не слышал кроме пения птиц, потом услышал страшный грохот, из-за которого вскочил и выбежал в кухню—гостиную.

Он не ожидал во—первых что Герберт будет в состоянии ходить, а во—вторых что тот первым делом решит сделать себе чай.

Якох подбежал к Герберта и помог ему сесть на диван, а затем начал сгребать осколки какой-то чашки веником.

—Прости, я думал, что у меня выйдет…

—Герберт да ладно тебе! Я сейчас заварю чай. А где старушка?

—Ушла в лес.

—Герберт ты вообще…

—Я знаю кто она, у нас был разговор на эту тему вчера.

—Вчера ты же…—Выговорил Якох ставя чайник.

—Ты спал целый день Якох с вчерашнего утра и до сегодняшнего обеда. Сейчас обед.

—Боже! Я не ожидал, что так просплю. —Воскликнул Якох садясь рядом с Гербертом на диван.

—Ты как?

—Нормально. Насколько это возможно. Мне стыдно.

—Почему тебе стыдно?

—Потому что ты знаешь, что я его лечила! —Сказала старушка, входя в дом и вешая свой темно—синий плащ на крючок.

—Да ладно я…

—Якох я не сколько стыжусь того, что Она меня вылечила, сколько того, что кто-то кроме нас двоих это знает. Я знаю, что ты скажешь, но здесь уместно сравнение как заболевание половых органов в прошлом знаешь…очень стыдно и знает об этом пациент и врач, хотя тут другое ещё в том…

—Идиотское сравнение. Ты не обязан стыдится того, что я знаю. Я и Нэнси сами тебя сюда привезли и кстати…Где она?!

—Я тут. —Отозвалась Нэнси, как выяснилось она все время лежала с Гербертом на диване.

—Я положила ее рядом, потому что она, как мне кажется, этого хотела. Эти Нэнси как верные домашние животные все время с хозяином. —Сказала старушка. —Вы и чай заварили? Замечательно! И я вижу, что кружку разбили. Ну это не беда хотя я говорили Вам что вставать нельзя.

—Я захотел и встал, мы все равно скоро улетим и недоставим вам больше неудобств. —Скорее высокомерно ответил Герберт.

—Герберт! —Шикнул на него Якох.

—Я же говорила. Они то боятся, то презирают. Это природа я привыкла. Держите чай—зелёный как Ваша порода любит. —Последние слова старушка произнесла также высокомерно, поставив кружку на стол. —Я снова уйду вы как хотите.

Дверь закрылась.

—Якох мы собираемся! —Ответил Герберт вставая.

—Постой куда торопится, погоди! —Якох снова придержал Герберта.

—Я не собираюсь здесь больше находится!

—Герберт!

-что?!

—Она тебя буквально тебе жизнь спасла! А ты не можешь отбросить свои стереотипы!

—Якох…

—Почему, почему ты такой сейчас?! Я думал ты благодарный, наверное, дурацки звучит, но мне плевать! Ты благодарил всех и по несколько раз, даже за маленькую помощь. Помнишь, когда я достал для тебя продукты на верхней полке в магазине? Ты говорил мне: «Спасибо, Якох!», «Спасибо большое!» до тех пор, пока я не вспылил, по-доброму конечно! И сейчас ты…

—Я извинюсь если тебя это утешит. —Ответил Герберт.

—Искренне!

—Я не…

-что у вас тут за гам? Птиц вокруг распугали! —Ответила старушка. —Вы как?

—Я чувствую себя лучше, спасибо. —Спокойно ответил Герберт.

—Не за что.

—И, мадам? —Обратился к ней Герберт.

—Да? Вы что-то хотели?

—Я хотел сказать…одним словом я…—Герберт вытер пот со лба, и поправил водолазку, в которой пробыл столько дней. Для него она стала чуть ли не питоном на шее.

—Ну? Я пойду? Или вы скажете? —Пренебрежительным тоном спросила старушка.

—Да я хотел сказать…—Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув Герберт все же сказал, —Спасибо вам за то, что спасли мои мозги и меня и всех до меня…мне не нужно знать имён моих родственников. Одним словом, спасибо за все.

Якох внутренне ликовал. Наконец—то он заставил Герберта отбросить стереотипы.

Старушка и Герберт оба стояли и смотрели куда—то. Точнее Старушка с удивлением смотрела на Герберта, а Герберт в пол, он не смел на неё посмотреть. Хватит с него этого всего!

—Спасибо и Вам. Я понимаю, что для Вас это было трудно сказать. —Старушка хотела что-то сделать и Якох не понимал что.

Пока не увидел, что Герберт аккуратно, но приобнял ее? Этого не может быть. Якох видео его дрожащие руки у неё на лопатках. Старушка неуверенно обняла его в ответ, ее руки дрожали, а сама она, кажется, хотела плакать.

Отпрянув от неё Герберт сказал:

—Надеюсь, что никому из моих потомков не придётся посещать вас. И я это не говорю со злостью на именно Вас.

—Я понимаю.

—Герберт ты…—Хотел сказать Якох.

—Я так понимаю Вы меня обнять хотели? —С улыбкой, а точнее ее подобием ответил Герберт.

—Да. Один из Ваших предков это сделал. Я давно никого не вижу и…

—Можете не говорить…До свидания! —Герберт взял Нэнси в руки и поставил ее на пол, работая с замком.

—Да до свидания! —Ответил Якох пожимая руку старушки, которая, потянув его за ухо шепнула:

—Вы оказываете на него сильное влияние, я все слышала, но он сказал все искренне. А ещё не потеряй это жемчужину, понял?

—Вы о…

—Знаю я, о ком я говорю о нем же.

—Вы о чем шепчетесь? Якох запрыгивай! Кстати, Вы же…

—Помню отойду, отойду!

Старушка отошла к дальнему углу комнаты и отвернулась.

Когда она повернула голову их уже и след простыл, и усмехнувшись, покачав головой она принялась за готовку.

Вклинивая свою жизнь в колею, сама


End file.
